The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures
The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures (ゼルダの伝説　４つの剣＋ Zeruda no Densetsu: Yottsu no Tsurugi Purasu) est le onzième opus de la série The Legend of Zelda, sorti sur GameCube le 18 mars 2004 au Japon et le 7 janvier de l'année suivante en France. Il permet de jouer à quatre à condition de posséder une Game Boy Advance et un câble GBA - GCN par joueur. Histoire left|190pxDe sombres nuages s'abattent sur le royaume d'Hyrule. Link rejoint la princesse Zelda au château d'Hyrule, et celle-ci lui fait part de ses anxiétés au sujet du sceau qui maintient prisonnier Vaati, le Mage du Vent. Zelda a réuni les six jeunes filles gardiennes du portail du sanctuaire de l'Épée de Quatre, afin d'ouvrir le portail et d'examiner le sceau. Lorsque les six jeunes filles et Zelda ouvrent le portail, un Link noir surgit et kidnappe les jeunes filles. Link le poursuit et se retrouve contraint de retirer l’Épée de Quatre de son socle, se divisant ainsi en quatre êtres distincts, et libérant le Mage du Vent. Ce dernier part alors semer chaos et désolation partout en Hyrule. Link, guidé par Kaepora Gaebora, doit partir à la recherche des six jeunes filles enlevées et de Zelda. Pour cela, il doit réunir des gemmes de force, pour redonner à l’Épée de Quatre le pouvoir de repousser les Ténèbres. right|180px|Le miroir obscur a disparu de son autelAu cours de sa quête, il découvre une vérité plus terrible encore : une autre force démoniaque tire les ficelles, et est à l'origine de l'apparition des Link noirs à Hyrule, Ganon. En dérobant le miroir Obscur au temple des Ténèbres et le trident à la pyramide, il est devenu très fort, et a forcé Vaati a collaboré avec lui pour étendre sa puissance. L'objectif final de Link, après avoir libéré toutes les jeunes filles, fait réapparaître la tour des Vents disparue sous terre et sauver Zelda, est d'aller combattre Vaati au palais des Vents afin de le sceller de nouveau dans l'épée de Quatre. Cependant, après son action, il tombe dans une embuscade tendue par Ganon lui-même, et est forcé de l'affronter en combat singulier. Après sa victoire, Ganon est à son tour scellé dans l'épée de Quatre, puis Link part la reposer dans son sanctuaire. Les jeunes filles retournent dans leur contrée d'origine, et Hyrule est sauvé. Gameplay Four Swords Adventures propose trois modes de jeu. Le mode principal, l'Épopée d'Hyrule, retrace la quête de Link pour sauver la princesse Zelda. La Bataille de l'Ombre est un mode permettant aux joueurs de s'affonter dans des arènes fermées. Le troisième mode, Navi Trackers, n'est disponible que dans la version japonaise (voir : Navi Trackers). leftLe jeu seul peut se faire soit avec une manette Gamecube classique, soit en utilisant une Game Boy Advance et un câble GBA - GCN, à relier à la console. La GBA fait alors office de manette; les 4 flèches directionnelles, ainsi que les boutons L, R, A, B, start et select servant à eux seuls à faire toutes les actions possibles. Toutes les phases en intérieur (maison, grotte, souterrain), sont à ce moment-là jouées directement dans la Gameboy ! L'image ci-contre est un exemple de souterrain, visualisé via la Gameboy. À plusieurs en revanche, le câble est obligatoire, car tout joueur supplémentaire est obligé d'utiliser une Gameboy pour pouvoir jouer. Four Swords Adventures a pour cette raison été conçu de sorte à avoir un Gameplay simple d'utilisation (se limitant à une croix directionnelle, 4 touches + les menus contextuels start et select) mais étonnamment complexe dans sa réalisation. Link peut en effet faire une roulade, porter un coéquipier ou un transportable, utiliser l'objet qu'il a équipé avec le bouton d'action (chaque Link ne peut en avoir qu'un seul à la fois), siffler ses coéquipiers pour les faire venir vers lui (mode un joueur uniquement), et aussi se mettre en formation: carré, ligne horizontale, verticale, ou losange. Il possède également une panoplie d'attaques à l'épée assez large : simple coup, attaque puissante (si plusieurs coups sont donnés à la suite), attaque vers le bas, attaque chargée avec les bottes de Pégase, ou attaque tourbillon. Le rayon de Vie est également disponible quand les héros ont collecté 2000 gemmes de force dans un stage. Mécaniques à plusieurs Des mécaniques de jeu de Four Swords, sorti sur Game Boy Advance, sont réutilisées. Il y a toujours quatre Link à l'écran. Si quatre joueurs sont connectés, chaque Link est assigné à un joueur. Si ce n'est pas le cas, chaque joueur n'incarne qu'un Link à la fois, mais peut décider de changer de Link grâce à un bouton. Un Link qui n'est contrôlé par personne est, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en resserve, un "fantôme" : il devient partiellement transparent, n'attire pas l'animosité des ennemis, peut être touché par un piège ou une attaque sans subir de dégât, et reste complètement immobile. thumb|right|160px|Les quatre Link en formation pour mieux attaquer.L'Épopée d'Hyrule est basée sur la coopération entre les joueurs, qui doivent souvent résoudre des énigmes à plusieurs pour progresser. Typiquement, des interrupteurs forts, activable seulement lorsque quatre héros marchent dessus, constituent l'une des manière les plus simples de forcer à la coopération. De même, en mode multijoueur, les écrans ne peuvent être passés que si tout le monde est présent. La coopération se retrouve aussi dans la constructions des stages, où certains passages forcent bien souvent Link à aider ses équipiers à l'aide d'un objet ou d'un interrupteur, pour que tous puissent avancer. Il est aussi possible, comme explicité plus haut, de faire des formations spécifiques : les héros se rangent en carré, ligne ou losange, et se déplacent ensemble. Ce type de formation est utile pour activer des interrupteurs, ou être plus performant en combat. Modes de jeu Épopée d'Hyrule L'Épopée d'Hyrule peut être jouée en solo ou à plusieurs, jusqu'à quatre joueurs. L'aventure est découpée en huit niveaux, eux-mêmes divisés thumb|239px|Le château d'Hyrule, l'un des stages.en trois stages. Chaque niveau se décompose comme suit : * 1er stage: découverte de l'environnement, avec ou non un combat contre un boss à la fin. * 2eme stage: environnement plus poussé, et combat contre les Ombres de Link à la fin. * 3eme stage: l'équivalent des donjons des autres jeux. Très souvent en intérieur, avec le boss à la fin, et la libération d'une jeune fille (pour les 6 premiers niveaux). Le jeu étant décompensé en stages, chaque stage n'a pas de lien direct avec le précédent, si ce n'est une carte du monde. Passer au stage suivant nécessite d'aller au bout de celui en cours. Afin d'aider le gameplay, ce jeu restreint la progression, en retirant tous les cœurs additionnels trouvés dans les stages, ainsi que les objets équipés par le joueur, le bonus de rayon de vie de l'épée de Quatre, les gemmes de force collectées, les changements au sein des stages (bloc poussé, dialogue déclenché ...) et les éventuelles améliorations obtenues auprès d'une Grande Fée. Les seuls éléments qui sont conservés après avoir fini un stage, sont les fées de force, qui servent à redonner la vie aux héros lorsqu'ils reçoivent une attaque qui aurait dû leur être fatale. Ainsi, chaque stage est systématiquement commencé avec 4 cœurs, aucun objet, et aucune gemme de force. De même, refaire un stage déjà terminé réinitialise tout, ce qui fait qu'il n'est pas possible d'aller jusqu'au bout sans rien avoir à faire. Tour de Tingle left|170pxEn mode multijoueur, il est possible de jouer à des mini-jeux dans les tours de Tingle. Chaque niveau en compte une. Tingle propose des mini-jeux aux héros, pour leur faire remporter des fées de force ou des gemmes de force. Ces épreuves incluent une course à cheval, chasse aux monstres, ou chasse aux cocottes. Certains éléments sont exclusifs à ce mode. Notamment, les cocottes géantes qui n'apparaissent nulle part ailleurs. Bataille de l'Ombre left|140px|Un artwork qui représente les quatre Link en train de s'affronter durant une bataille de l'ombre.Le mode bataille de l'ombre, est un mode de compétition à l'opposé du précédent qui est un mode de coopération. Il se joue à deux ou plus. Les Link ont chacun leur barre de vie, et la partie se termine lorsqu'il n'en reste plus qu'un encore debout. left|160pxLes Link doivent donc se taper dessus, en utilisant tout ce qu'ils ont à leur disposition : chou péteur, épée, faire tomber quelqu'un dans un trou, objets ... Les objets apparaissent de manière aléatoire, un peu à la manière d'un ''Super Smash Bros., et peuvent être utilisés par le plus rapide contre les autres. Ce mode comporte initialement 5 stages. 5 autres peuvent être débloqués en finissant le mode aventure; ceux-ci sont des versions "sombres" des stages initiaux. La visibilité y est altérée, et quelques petits changements sont à constater. Des options peuvent être cochées ou décochées avant une partie via les paramètres. Elles permettent de : * Mettre un compte à rebours, au bout duquel la partie se termine sur une égalité s'il reste toujours des Link debout. * Masquer les cœurs des joueurs, afin de ne pas savoir si un Link est bientôt mort ou en pleine santé. * Supprimer les objets puissants. * Accepter ou non que des petits cœurs puissent apparaître sur le terrain, pour regagner de la vie. Ces arènes sont très petites, et bourrées de pièges. On retrouve : une plaine avec des choux péteurs et des arbres, la tour des flammes, avec de la lave autour de la plateforme de combat ainsi que des lance-flammes, la tour des vents, une arène en 2D, le château d'Hyrule ainsi qu'un stage dans les nuages avec des lance-flammes rotatifs. Identité graphique Le jeu rappelle A Link to the Past, de part ses musiques et graphismes proches. Certains sprites ont d'ailleurs exactement le même style que dans A Link to the Past. De même, beaucoup d'ennemis sont repris, comme les Deadrock, ou les Tektites. Toutefois, le jeu mêle 2D et 3D, en incluant des effets 3D (Sentinelle, poussière de déplacement, certaines attaques d'ennemis comme le drain de gemme de force des sorciers ...). Certains effets et sons sont également tirés de The Wind Waker. Les sorciers encore une fois, ont leur voix de The Wind Waker, tandis ce que la fumée très cartoonesque des explosions de bombe n'est pas non plus sans rappeler ce dernier jeu. Le jeu se veut ainsi être une suite spirituelle à A Link to the Past, mêlant des éléments de The Wind Waker (qui était sorti il y a à peine un an au moment du développement de ce titre), et des mécaniques héritées de Four Swords. Développement et réception Le jeu, originellement appelé four Swords for Nintendo Gamecube, a été présenté pour la première fois à l'E3 2003. Ce jeu surfait sur la vague The Wind Waker, pour attirer l'attention. Trois modes étaient alors présentés : l’Épopée d'Hyrule, la Bataille de l'Ombre, ainsi que Tetra's Trackers (plus tard renommé Navi's Trackers), censés tous les trois sortir sur la même cartouche. Cependant, Navi's Trackers ne fut finalement inclus que sur la version japonaise du jeu. right|160pxSur les premières images de Four Swords Adventures, les graphismes étaient encore plus repris d'A Link to the Past. On pouvait aussi voir une barre de magie à certains moments (graphisme repris de celle de Wind Waker), pas d'icône d'objet, et les Link récupéraient des rubis plutôt que des gemmes de force. Le monde des Ténèbres, avait une teinte totalement bleue, alors qu'il s'agit juste d'un monde distordu dans le jeu final. On pouvait aussi voir des Moldorms qui ressemblaient au boss dans A Link to the Past; ces Moldorms ont été conservés mais leur sprite a été légèrement changé, et ils ont été déplacés dans le monde du désert. À sa sortie, les premières critiques du jeu furent très bonnes, et Four Swords Adventures, en juin 2004, se vendit à 155000 exemplaires rien qu'aux Etats-Unis. Cependant, ce jeu fit l'effet d'un soufflet : très vite, une fois la communication passée, les ventes chutèrent drastiquement, quelle que soit la région. Aujourd'hui, Four Swords Adventures compte parmi les titres Zelda s'étant les moins vendus, malgré l'apparent succès pendant les premiers mois. Listes Personnages Boss Ennemis Stages Objets Traductions Glitches Crédits Notice du jeu LOZ FSA 0001.jpg LOZ_FSA_0002.jpg LOZ_FSA_0003.jpg LOZ_FSA_0004.jpg LOZ_FSA_0005.jpg LOZ_FSA_0006.jpg LOZ_FSA_0007.jpg LOZ_FSA_0008.jpg LOZ_FSA_0009.jpg LOZ_FSA_0010.jpg LOZ_FSA_0011.jpg LOZ_FSA_0012.jpg LOZ_FSA_0013.jpg LOZ_FSA_0014.jpg LOZ_FSA_0015.jpg LOZ_FSA_0016.jpg LOZ_FSA_0017.jpg LOZ_FSA_0018.jpg LOZ_FSA_0019.jpg LOZ_FSA_0020.jpg LOZ_FSA_0021.jpg Publicité Catégorie:Jeux Catégorie:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures